


The Upper Hand

by hey_nonny_nonny



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dom/sub Play, Double Drabble, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Over the Knee, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_nonny_nonny/pseuds/hey_nonny_nonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Right there, fuck, hurts so <i>good</i>," Zach says, flinching from Robert's slap and then angling his bare ass up again in invitation.</p>
<p>Robert has to pace himself – it's Zach's first time being spanked – but holding back is a challenge when a sub responds so beautifully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt at FFA:
> 
> "A hot spanking scene would go over really well right now. Say m/m, a bit of light D/s, dubcon okay but not straight-up noncon, bonus points for clueless twinky bottom..."

"Right there, fuck, hurts so _good_ ," Zach says, flinching from Robert's slap and then angling his bare ass up again in invitation.

Robert has to pace himself – it's Zach's first time being spanked – but holding back is a challenge when a sub responds so beautifully. His untouched cock is leaking precome onto Robert's floor; his perfect ass is already pinked up all over and feels hot to the touch.

"You're doing very well." Robert rests his stinging hand. "Can you take more?"

"Shit yeah, c'mon," Zach pants.

Robert drags his fingernails roughly across tender skin that changes from red to white in his wake. Zach whimpers and squirms.

"Show some respect, boy," Robert murmurs.

"Sorry, _please_ ," Zach says quickly. "I love it, I want it, I want you to give it to me. Want me to beg for it on my knees? 'Cause I'll do that, sir, I totally will."

He makes to haul himself up off Robert's lap, but Robert plants his other hand flat between Zach's shoulder blades. "No," he says, "stay."

"I'll stay, okay, just please give me –"

Robert spanks him again, his hardest blow yet, and smiles as Zach trails off into incoherent gratitude. He's learning.


End file.
